Balance
by Broken Barriers Stories
Summary: 2012, the year the world was going to end. I really didn't think much of it, to me the world would be the same no matter what happened. Earth is violent and lacking real heroes. Maybe in my sleep I'll dream of a better world if this one does die. ... Oh that's new, God's in my dream.
1. Chapter 1: My Wish Was A Job

Balance. Evil acts that result in the deaths of millions, miracles in science and medicine that save millions. The world holds a balance and yet it always gets shifted south. Darkness and darkness and so little light, prayers unanswered and beauty ignored. At only nineteen I saw how unbalanced our world is. So much war, so much bloodshed, so few heroes.

Today was December twenty first, Twenty- twelve.

Today was a school day, but my mom unplugged my alarm the night before. To me this was mumbo-jumbo. If it did happen then not much would change, if nothing happened the slow death of humanity would continue. Even if nothing happened the global fighting and rioting would scar humanity for years… Mom and dad stockpiled on canned food, guns, water, you name it they probably had a year or two worth of it. I didn't care much though, never have… it's been like this for years.

You see, I have a hard time actually feeling anything since my… well since I found out how my family really was. I grew up with the Disney idea of a perfect family always getting along and working out problems in the end… boy did that get thrown in my face like a bullet. I began seeing that kind of hatred everywhere after that, only places I find some peace are in video games and t.v. One show in particular, MLP, was a decent stress reliever. A world the complete opposite of earth in every whay morally… not even in death could such peace exist.

I've been laying in my bed so long my eyes hurt when I remembered to blink. Noise outside from the neighbors leaving and packing their stuff echoed through my window. I sighed, turning over and trying to sleep. A better world could only exist in the imagination, not even God could create such a kind world.

I opened my eyes and saw a white void all around me, it was kinda peaceful, but plane. I wonder what kinda dream this is?

"Rise my son!" A booming voice echoed through the void.

I clamped my hands over my ears and got on my knees. "Fuck! Turn it down to a three or four! I just woke up!" I yelled at the voice before standing up completely.

"You have a mouth on you."

"Name someone these days who doesn't and I'll consider a filter." I snapped.

"... Fair enough." The voice replied.

A large white orb appeared in front of me and quickly turned into an elderly man dressed in a tuxedo and tophat. "This better?" The elderly man asked.

"So what or who are you, God?"

"Hit the nail on the hammer." He said, pretending to hold a hammer.

"... So, wait. You really are God?"

"Yes, want proof?" I nodded. "Fine. You're name is Zeke, you're a born blonde, but dye it brown. Your family, excluding your mother and father, planned to throw home made explosives and shoot up in the city with your brother Dillen leading the city riots. Psyco that one, and you are the only member of your criminal family to never have stolen, killed, or vandalize anything or anyone."

"... Alright you're God. So who killed me in my sleep and how long til you dump me in hell?"

"Child, you have issues."

"What else is new?"

"I am here to tell you that, as one of the few hundred thousand humans to not take a violent rout this day and thus, have earned a wish, and the option to go to whatever world you wish."

"... So this Mayan calendar crap was a test?"

"Yeah, that's about right."

"... Well damn. So what rules does the wish have?"

"Any power, physical item, and things of the like are an option. From anything you know of."

"Huh. Well… There was this one game… Kingdom Hearts."

"You aren't the only one to ask for a keyblade."

"Good to know, but there was one in particular I liked. The X-blade."

God's eyes widened a bit when I said that. "Kid, that's the smartest wish I've ever heard."

"How?"

"I know of that weapon. Ancient, powerful, and above all, a rule breaker." God pulled two chairs and a table out and we both took a seat across one another.

"Really? I know it opens and was made to guard the heart of all worlds, but…"

"Exactly. Wielding a weapon like that, you'd let to go to whatever world you want, whenever you want. But it goes further than that, it is made from half pure darkness, and half pure light. It represents balance. If you really want to have this weapon, you will have to take on that responsibility."

"And how would that work out?"

"If a world is being consumed by darkness, you must use the X-blade to choose heroes to save it, if the world has too much light… you must bring forth darkness."

"What!? I know my family is bad, but I'm not like them!"

"It's your choice son… but… do you know why I'm doing this?"

"Sick sense of humor?"

"That was in my youth and I can't live that down, but besides the point. Kid… my abilities aren't what they used to be… earth is in chaos cause I can't control it anymore. Don't get me wrong, life will continue, but the angels are spread thin and if you do this, it will give you the job of keeping worlds in balance."

"Tempting, not gonna lie... How about this. I accept the gift, create heroes and… villains if the world needs it. I get to summon the three big ones from Kingdom Hearts, use of magic, I can give people keyblades, and I get a cool Keyblade Armor that looks like the final bosses in Dream Drop Distance."

"The X-blade and armor I can give, as for summoning those three creatures… I can't do all of them so pick one. As for magic... that will be too much. Sorry, but magic is a no go,"

"Awh... Meh, it will still be cool to have the X-blade."

"To forge the X-blade, I will need a parts of your heart. One of light, and the other of darkness."

"This is gonna hurt, huh?"

"Like heck." God placed his hand into my chest, pain like getting struck by lightning. I managed to look down in time to see a dark pulsating orb and an orb of light getting pulled out of me.

"Yeup, that was a bitch! You ever do that before?" I asked, collapsing to my knees.

"Ever hear of Jesus?" He replied sarcastically. He took a light and dark part of my heart in each hand and smashed them together in a clap like motion, creating a bright blinding light.

It blinded me for a moment. My eyes quickly regained vision and I saw it, the X-blade, just laying on the ground… wow it's as big as the game made it out to be. "Holy shit."

"I invented that." God joked. I gave him an unimpressed look as I took the X-blade in my hand. It was lighter than I expected. "Now your armor." God placed a hand on my right arm and a black metal armor sleeve with a big button near my shoulder. "Did you choose what you wanted to use as an 'ally'?"

"Gonna go classic. Heartless it is." God snapped his fingers, and I felt… power… and fear. Won't use these guys unless needed… or to practice. "Sweet."

"Now all that's left is for you to choose a world, and conditionally, their respective parallels to balance out."

"... You said there were some who asked for keyblades as well, right?" I asked, looking over the X-blade.

"Yes."

"Any of them go to Equestria?"

"One actually. Didn't want to choose so I sent him to a world where those ponies are human."

I looked at God, and for the first time in years, smiled. "I think I'll go see if his metal is up to a little challenge." I pointed my X-blade at a blank space in the void and focused on MLP and keyblades, mainly since I didn't know what I was doing. To my, and God's, surprise, the X-blade reacted. A small burst of light shot out from the tip and struck a spot in the void space, creating the ever familiar portal only a keyblade can make appeared.

"Wow… you're a natural."

I slammed my hand against the button on my armor sleeve, my body engulfed by light for a second before I found myself looking through a black visor, fully armored. "I always wondered what this would look like!" I shouted, throwing the X-blade as high as I could up into the air. In a flash of light, it morphed into something like Ventus's key glider with that hand grip from Aqua's glider. I jumped on. "See you later God."

"Now what makes you think that?"

"Clearly you don't know me well enough!" With that, I pushed the hand grip forward and my key glider zoomed into the portal. This is never gonna get old!


	2. Chapter 2: I Got Bored So I Left

Upon my arrival I found myself flying somewhere above Canterlot Mountain, or that's my guess. Canterlot was the only city built into the side of a mountain that I knew of in the MLP world anyway. I started thinking on where this other Keyblade wielder would be so I took a quick stop on a tower in Canterlot and almost jumped off it. A woman I quickly realized was the human version of Princess Luna was looking at me through the tower window before I could land.

Luckily she managed to tell me that the person I was looking for was named Huxley and he was dressed in an Organization XIII cloak. She mentioned something about portals of darkness and I realized she was talking about the DTD's used by majority of Kingdom Hearts villains. Apparently he stopped Chrysalis from invading Canterlot a day early at my best guess and she was now a statue in the royal gardens. I figured he wouldn't stay in a city, nor a town like Ponyville so I took a look around the Everfree. I spotted the ruins of the old castle and took a look around.

Huxley had to have been here as there was recent litter and signs of someone using some huge rock for practice. I guessed he was using these ruins as a base so if I wait long enough he'll eventually come back here. I took a seat on an old stone seat and waited... He better get here soon, I've got nothing to keep me entertained until then. Plus the sun was setting. 

* * *

Hours passed… It was well into the early morning now and I somehow dozed off while waiting last night. When I woke up I was hunched over from sleeping sitting up and my back was killing me. The sun was up and he wasn't here… "Where the hell is that bastard!? He has to have been here!"

Still in my armor, I kicked the stone wall nearest to me… and somehow made a two foot hole in it. I kept punching stuff for a while til I tired myself out. "I swore he'd be here…" I sighed. "Must have been wrong… If he can open DTD's then he might not even be on this world right now. Well, guess I'll head off too. Not like I can't check back in later." I pulled out the X-blade and opened another portal to a different world. Not entirely sure how these work, but I kept in mind a world that would hold action… and some food I might find.

Rather than my glider, I jumped into the portal in front of my, where I instantly regretted EVERY LIFE CHOICE EVER! I was tossed around like a sock that had the dryer all it itself, constantly hitting the walls of the portal. I felt dizzy, nauseous, and still hungry.

Eventually, the portal spit me out onto a sidewalk of sorts where I bounced around like a ragdoll until I skidded to a halt on the ground with my armor disbanding. "Uuuuugggggghhhh… So much less fun than on the glider." I waited a bit before getting up. It was when I was finally on two feet that I noticed the state of where I was… it was decayed.

The buildings all looked like an explosion went off. Doors and windows were boarded up and the road was cracked with litter everywhere. "The hell? Where can I find food here?"

I walked around for a bit before finally finding a building without boards nailed over it. I walked in and spotted a set of rather… odd looking skeletons. They looked human, but the skulls looked kinda… pony like? It wasn't human, that's for sure. Jugging from the size I'd say they were adults.

Not like spending summer with my psycho cousin I've seen dead bodies in various stages of decay, but still, what happened on this world?

 _Creek_

I reacted. When the X-blade appeared, I was shocked. It looked broken, like when Ventus fought Vanitas in Birth By Sleep. "Wha?"

Thud.

Not the time now. I'll worry about it later, should be able to fight with it. I walked slowly towards the noise. It was coming from the hallway. As I crept I started to hear this rubber slither noise the closer I got to the hallway. Then, something hit me across the back.

I staggered. Turning around, shock filled me. I was met by a this bodied silver being with a zipper for lips. What the heck, a Dusk?! "Didn't expect to see one of you guys."

I slashed forward, the Dusk jumped into the air. I slashed upward and managed to land a hit on its leg, making it disappear in a puff of black and white. To my supersize, two small chests dropped from where the Dusk died. Picking them up, one was a potion and the other an elixir.

"A Dusk here? Didn't think any of those were around anymore." I walked further down the hall and and into what looked like a bedroom.

"*Gasp!*"

"Who's there!?" I looked around. The closet was empty and the only place to hide was… under the bed. I bent down to look and saw a kid. He was covered in brown fur, light brown/orange hair… and his head looked like one for the ponies from the show, but his body looked human. "You okay kid?"

"Is, is that thing out there?" His voice was kinda high pitched. He can't be older than nine or ten.

"The silver thing?" He nodded. "It's dead." A wave of relief washed over him. "Get out from there, where's your family?"

I helped him out from under and he seemed hesitant to answer. "Those silver men took my mom away, if they don't take them they kill them."

"Oh… is there anyone else around?"

"Yeah, they're at our Safe Spot." I noticed he was looking at my Keyblade. "What is that?"

"This? It's called a Keyblade, this one in particular is very special."

"Why's it look broken?"

"Not sure myself. Didn't look like this before I came here. Don't worry though, it still works for killing Nobodies."

"Nobodies? The silver men?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know about them?"

"Been around, seen things." As the kid and I walked outside, I kept the conversation going. "So, are the Nobodies all that's here?"

"I've only ever seen the silver men, er, Nobodies. What's your name?"

"Zeke. You?"

"Button Mash."

That's why he looked familiar! "So who are these friends of yours?"

"Scootaloo, Dinky Doo, and Rumble. Scoot's adopted mom Rainbow Dash was taken like mine. Dinky and Rumble's parents were killed."

"Sorry… this town is Ponyville? Right?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"Lets just say I didn't arrive on my feet when I got here." This Equestria must have been more advanced technology wise than that other one. Wait… I went through a portal to another world… and ended up in a parallel version of the one I was in? How did that happen?

The walk through the streets was thankfully uneventful. Turned out the Safe Spot was a fortified store. "Guys, it's Button! I found someone!"

The door opened and as we entered I was greeted by the anthropomorphic Scootaloo, Rumble, Dinky Doo. Like Button, they were all dressed in torn, dirty clothes. "So who's he?" Rumble asked.

"His names Zeke, he has this cool sword that can kill the Nobodies!"

"Wait, seriously?! Show us!" Scootaloo asked. I summoned my X-blade and everyone took a good look at it. "Wow. It looks so cool!"

"It's huge." Dinky said.

"Wait, did Button call the silver men Nobodies?" Rumble asked.

"He did." I replied. "It's what they're called. I know cause… my world had someone who fought them and eliminated them."

"How?"

"He was a talented warrior, and was chosen by his Keyblade. That's the name of my sword. They are weapons made from light, darkness, and whatever is in between."

"Does that mean you can fight these ones?" Dinky asked.

"... No."

"What?!" They all shouted.

"You have the ability to help us! And you won't!" Rumble shouted.

"The person who gave me my Keyblade, the X-blade, said I have to keep balance in the worlds I visit. It would be best if I don't fight… but, nah."

"What? If there's something you can do then do it!"

"I could give you four each a Keyblade."

"Huh?" Was there reply.

"It would be best if I don't fight if possible, but with some time I can give you each a Keyblade that with some training, we could figure out what's going on with the Nobodies. Plus I'm sure you all want some payback for what's happened to your world."

"I wanna get my mom back." Button said. I felt sorry for the kid, he looks so miserable.

"I'm in." Scootaloo said.

"Hold on, there is a catch." I said.

"Being?" Button asked.

"If you accept the Keyblades, you become Keyblade wielders. You'd have to train, keep the worlds you visit in balance, this will change your lives forever."

"Will we still be able to come back here. Ruined or not this is our home." Dinky asked.

"Of course."

"How are you gonna give us Keyblades?" Button asked.

"..." I wonder? I disbanded my X-blade and focused on Button. I tried summoning my Keyblade, and as hoped, it wasn't mine that appeared. To my surprise though, it was a strong one. Metal Chocobo. "Button, this is yours." He took it from me with both hands, but looked surprised when he picked it up.

"It's huge, but lighter than I expected."

"It's called Metal Chocobo. Special keychains you find can be switched out with the one on it and the shape and power will change as well. Not sure how it works myself, but it works."

"Me next!" Scootaloo said, practically jumping at me. I focused on her and summoned a Keyblade. Ominous Blight… right, this was a Keyblade in 358/2 days. Scootaloo took it with glee. "So cool!"

"It's called Ominous Blight. A fast hitting weapon for a fast kid. Dinky, you're next."

She walked up and I repeated the process. The Keyblade that came through, shocked me. Star Seeker. "It's pretty."

"This… is a special Keyblade. It was used by the student of a powerful wizard."

"Aw, you gave her a unique one." Button complained.

"Keyblades choose their masters. All I'm doing is giving you the ones that chose you. Alright Rumble, you're last."

He walked up and I summoned the Keyblade that chose him. Lost Memory. I handed it to him and he held it just like Ventus does in the game. "Feels natural."

"Odd you would hold it like that. The one who used that Keyblade last wielded it just like that."

"You knew him?"

"Not personally… well then, get outside, we're training now!" With that everyone ran outside, smiles on their faces. Huh, finally gonna put those family combat lessons to work… I'm still hungry. 

* * *

After a quick snack of canned beans I met the others outside. They were all standing on a row like soldiers, Keyblades in hand.

"Alright kids, first order of business. Who here has any idea on combat?" Rumble, Scootaloo, and Button raised their hands. "Alright, Dinky. I'll be your opponent."

"What!? But I don't know anything about fighting!" She said, concerned.

"Exactly why. The others have an idea, you don't. I'll teach you the basics of sword fighting and blocking and then we'll let you move on by yourself."

"Will we be fighting against each other for practice than?" Button asked.

I smiled. "No," I raised my hand, and felt the rush of power and fear flow through me. Fifteen Shadow Heartless appeared behind me. Everyone screamed. "You three will be fighting them. Relax, they are under my control. Heartless, give these three a challenge. Do not hurt them." I turned around and the Heartless nodded as they ran towards the three, completely ignoring Dinky. "Shall we miss?"

Dinky looked behind her, seeing her friends fighting the tricky creatures. "Will they be alright?"

"Yeah. Pass your basic training and you'll join them fighting the more unpredictable opponents."


	3. Chapter 3: Real Life Now

Dinky is a natural. Despite her claim on having no clue about combat she managed to block the majority of my attacks and land a few surprise hits on me. What really surprised me was that she cast spells with her Keyblade. Once the others saw what she did they tried to do the same… with less than wanted results. We all walked back inside before the sun set and everyone dropped onto their sleeping bag beds, most of them were out like a light.

Save for Button. He was tossing and turning like a fish out of water. "Darn it." He muttered.

"You alright?" I asked, kneeling next to him.

"I've just had trouble sleeping since the Nobodies came."

"... How long ago was that?"

"Three months. At first people thought they were something that escaped from Tartarus, but we couldn't capture them, harm them, not even touch them. Wasn't long before Equestria went under Martial Law and royal guards were posted everywhere. Not even the Elements of Harmony were very effective, if they didn't dodge it they did burst into a grey light. A month passed and that's when they started to either kidnap or kill people. They came in force of thousands, I can only imagine how bad it was in the cities.

"My mom hid me in a secret cupboard behind her bedroom mirror and said not to come out until it was okay… I spent almost two days in there before walking out. I found Scoot's, Dinky, and Rumble when I was walking around outside looking for someone. We've spent our time looking for others, but it became clear we were all that was left in town. We've been in this store ever since."

"You're pretty brave. My world was going to heck too… but the only enemies were it's own inhabitants. Some old stone calendar written thousands of years ago was gonna run out of days and everyone was either freaking out or preparing for the worst since they all thought it was the end of the world."

"Is that why you left?"

"Not exactly. Either way I can't go back, not only has my world largely given in to it's own darkness, but my family was gonna play a large part in it. I was the black sheep in my family, I don't wanna get too much into it, but I can say that out of my whole family I wanted to make things right, not make them worse."

"Then why won't you fight the Nobodies?"

"I'll only fight if I have to. Right now this is your world and you should fight for it. You know, you for are my apprentices right now, right?"

"I guess?"

"Well, one day, when the time is right, you four will have to take this thing called a Mark of Mastery Exam. It's not written, in fact, it's completely random what it will be. But if you pass, you'll become a Keyblade Master, and one day, you'll have to take on apprentices of your own."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but that's not for years though."

"... Those things you summoned, Heartless, what are they?"

"You can say the whole reason Nobodies exist is because of them. They are being of darkness, searching for the hearts of others. Once they take someone's heart, they swallow it into darkness and then that person's heart becomes a Heartless. The stronger someone's heart, the stronger Heartless it becomes."

"So they're evil?"

"Just lost. Within each Heartless, is the heart or hearts of others lost to darkness. Because of this they can't break free. Keyblade wielders can destroy the Heartless and free the heart."

"So what are Nobodies?"

"The body of a person who lost their heart to darkness. The empty shell refusing to float in the nothingness between light and darkness. They are constantly searching for their hearts."

"So what would happen if a Nobody finds its heart?"

"The person they once were comes back. There are special Nobodies that still look like people, the people they were. They can't feel, they just have memories of who they once were. The abilities they have are something to fear, and they can control the lesser Nobodies, the ones that look all silver."

"How do you control Heartless?"

"That power was given to me, so I don't think there will be any unwanted side effects. But if people dive into darkness, to gain this power, Darkness will swallow them if they aren't careful."

"Are all Keyblade wielders good?"

"No. Long time ago, least how the story goes, every star in the night sky was once united as a single world protected by the light of Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds. There was a war, it split the world into many and countless Keyblade wielders, good and bad, lost their hearts, and lives. My Keyblade, the X-blade, co-exists with Kingdom Hearts. It was made to protect the heart of all worlds, but since the worlds are separated, I have to keep Balance in them."

"You said it didn't look like how it does now before you came here, maybe it's reacting to how our world is? Reflecting the damage?"

That… that actually makes sense! If the heart of a world is out of balance then the X-blade would reflect it! "You're pretty smart Button. Tell ya what, how about since neither of us can really sleep you help me make some dinner if we can find anything, kay?"

"Anything's better than a month of canned food. All the vegetables and meats went bad long ago though."

So this Equestria eats meat? Perfect. "If anyone wakes up tell them I went out looking for some real food and cooking supplies. If any Nobodies make their way here, hide, and if that's not an option, fight. I'll be back soon."

"And what will I do?"

"Make space for the makeshift kitchen, kay?"

* * *

I walked into abandoned homes and searched through freezers and cupboards. If games like Fallout have taught me anything it's that abandoned houses at least have food in them. I managed to find some important items in just three houses, namely, a gas camping stove, propane tank, ice chest for frozen food, and a wagon to carry this stuff in.

I walked a fair distance away from the Safe Spot so I better head back, plus I think the sun is setting? Hard to tell with the cloudy sky. As I ran back, dragging the wagon behind me, I was thinking about what to cook. I had some frozen chicken and there should be barbeque sauce and rice in the store, maybe some barbeque chicken and rice would be good?

I turned onto the street where the Safe Spot was, and dropped the wagon. Dinky, Scootaloo, Rumble, and Button were all surrounded by three Samurai Nobodies. "Crap!" I summoned the X-blade and ran up to one of the Samurai's. It blocked my attack, but I did send it it back a few feet with a counter. "You guys okay?"

"Been… better." Rumble said.

As another Samurai attacked, I blocked it. "If any of you can fight, then fight!" I kicked the Nobody away and went in with a fast slash across it's head. It hit, but it didn't die. I looked to my sides and everyone was up. "Block their attacks and then try for an opening. If possible split up in groups of two, we out number them."

As they attacked in groups of two I went after the one I managed to hit. They moved faster than any human I've fought could, but I was able to keep blocking. Eventually I managed to stagger the damn thing and lunged forward, stabbing it in the chest. It disappeared in a puff of grey/black light.

I looked behind me and Scootaloo and Button manager to kill the one they teamed up on and were helping Dinky and Rumble. Once the last Samurai was dealt with I went up to them. "You four okay?"

"That was… scary." Dinky muttered.

"It felt good." Rumble said. "Finally we fought back against them. I didn't feel helpless." I whacked him on the side of the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Don't play innocent, I could tell what you were thinking! Keyblades are far from toys and above typical weapons. If you try and take on more than you can take on, get arrogant, your heart might get corrupted the closer you walk to darkness! Yes, you got payback for your parents, payback for friends, but you're still just one person."

"Isn't that why you're training the four of us?"

"... Looks like you aren't as hard headed as I thought. Come on, let's get inside and I'll make some dinner. You guys just rest up."

Dinner did end up being barbecue chicken and rice, and everyone was happy to clean off the pots from the food. This must have been the first time in a long time they had a proper meal. Since the plates and utensils were all plastic we just threw them out. Soon everyone was sound asleep and I was gonna join them in a bit. I unrolled my own sleeping bag I pulled off the shelves and soon found myself in a deep, blissful sleep.

* * *

I found myself in nothingness, empty darkness all around me, only my Keyblade with me aside from my clothes. I could hear something like the sea when you sit on the beach in front of the water. I opened my eyes and saw myself in the realm of darkness, standing on the edge of a beach of sorts.

"What made you so special?" I turned around and saw someone standing some feet away in purple robes with a mask that was completely blank, not even any eye holes. Just a flat mask made from, wood I think?

"What?"

"You are holding the most important weapon to ever exist, the whole reason the Keyblade War began, why?"

"... I asked for it."

"Right, and _he_ just gave it to you? That all?"

"Pretty much."

"But you are just some kid! Why would he give such an important relic to a mere mortal?! And how!?"

"Who are you?"

"I should ask you the same thing." He said, lifting his left arm and in a flash of darkness, a keyblade I had never seen before appeared. Its handle looked like the Heartless symbol and the blade was an arm or darkness that held what looked like a heart in its hand. They keychain was a black heart. "I know, you weren't the only mortal from your world to ask for that weapon in particular, he denied them all, so why did her let you have it?"

"Not sure. Frankly I don't even know why he chose me to receive the wishes. I get that I wasn't the only one to have wishes granted, but I still wonder what it was that made me stand out, I was just sitting in my room, took a nap, now all of this."

"He does as he pleases. We all exist for a reason I suppose. You took on the role of keeping the worlds in balance, correct?"

"Yeah, what's your role?"

"... Let's just say I'm the reason stars disappear in the sky." He turned to look at the moon across the ocean. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Darkness doesn't mean just evil, there's a beauty in it few see. Nothing is black and white." I said, looking at the moon as well.

"Maybe I can understand his reasoning for choosing you out of the others that begged to have that Keyblade."

"What do you know about it?" '

"Another time, right now all I can say is that a forgotten survivor of the Keyblade War is the reason behind the mess in the world you're on."

"What? How many are there?!"

"Only one is on the same world as you, but there are ten in total, none of them good."

"So the Nobodies…"

"You'll have to see for yourself, our talk is done now."

"What?"

"Wake up." He snapped his fingers and my vision went black.

* * *

I jumped slightly as I woke up. That dream… it was… a warning? Who is that guy? That can't be Huxley. I was about to move when I noticed a blond haired girl wrapped around my waist in a deep sleep. Dinky "Huh?"

"She does that from time to time." I looked and and saw Scootaloo whispering near me. "Her mom and her had to share a bed in a small house before all this, every now and then she sleepwalks into one of our beds and cuddles with us in our sleep. Was awkward at first but now we don't mind it."

I looked down and Dinky sleeping and realized I didn't have the heart to wake her. "How old is she?" I whispered to Scootaloo.

"Nine. Button is ten and Rumble and I are twelve."

"From my understanding, Keyblade wielders usually get a Keyblade when their thirteen or fourteen. She's so young."

"And strong. She's the glue that kept this group together before you came along." Scootaloo left and I eventually fell back asleep. I forget this is now real life and they are just kids. Maybe tomorrow I can try and find something fun for us to do?"


	4. Chapter 4: Moving On

As morning came I began wondering what we should do today. There isn't much to do around here so maybe we could head off somewhere, leave this town and look for what's, or rather who's controlling the Nobodies. That person in my dream said it was a forgotten survivor from the Keyblade War, but did they even have knowledge of Nobodies back then? I sighed. I really don't know what to do right now, the Safe Spot isn't really safe anymore since the Nobodies found it and whoever is pulling the strings here might know about us already.

Everyone was enjoying a breakfast of easy make pancakes so best now. "Guys?" I spoke, gaining their attention. "The Nobodies found us yesterday, so I'm not sure how safe it is here anymore. I was thinking we may have to leave and find somewhere else to go."

"Where would we even go?" Scootaloo asked. "Ponyville is all we know."

"I've been thinking, Celestia and Luna control the sun and moon here, right?"

"Yeah, everyone knows that." Rumble said.

"In that case, wouldn't Canterlot be a lot safer than here? The sun and moon still moving across the sky means the princesses are safe, so our best bet is to go there."

"But the trains were derailed by huge Nobodies the day they started attacking, to walk and climb there would take days even if we followed the railroads." Dinky said.

I stood up. "Follow me." I said as everyone began following me. Once outside I summoned the X-blade and threw it up into the air. When it came back down as a glider everyone was amazed by how it did that. I also pressed the button on my metal sleeve and when my armor appeared they pretty much lost it. "Not sure if I can get you kids your own armor, but all of your keyblades should be able to transform into gliders as well. It's one of the many ways people can travel from world to world, but this way is pretty much forgotten about by what's left of the Keyblade wielder."

"So we just, toss them into the air!?" Scootaloo asked.

"That's pretty much what I do."

With that said, they all threw their Keyblades into the air as high as possible and to my surprise, they all turned into gliders. Scootaloo's came out looking something pretty much like a scooter, only with razor sharp edges on the back end of the foot rest. Rumbles came out much like Ven's, only silver and with more designs. Buttons came out like Terra's, only looking like something a steampunk made. Dinky's was the oddest, it looked like a mini gummi ship only big enough to hold one person. It was blue and covered in stars, with a crescent moon on both sides of it.

"That went better than expected. Now, go back inside and grab your things, we should leave before any Nobodies come back here."

Within minutes everyone grabbed what they felt they needed, or had kept with them since this hell started for them, and we left. The fly in the sky felt great, but I did warn them they didn't have armor on so it would be best if they didn't do anything crazy. We made it to Canterlot in only ten minutes, and the city was a mess from a bird's eye point of view. It was clear a battle took place here, probably skilled mages trying desperately to fight off Nobodies to no avail. We landed near the train station and the only sound to be heard was wind blowing down the empty streets.

"This is unsettling." Button said.

"No kidding," I replied. "Looks like ground zero here. Maybe the castle is where most of everyone went to?"

"Seems like it would be the only safe place."

"So should we head there?" Dinky asked.

"Yeah, main roads should lead us there." I answered. We all kept our Keyblades out while walking since just being here put us all on edge. The main road did in fact lead to the castle, where we were greeted by a large locked gate. "Watch this." I said, pulling out the X-blade and pointing it at the lock, within seconds, a beam of light shot out and the sound of a lock opening came from the gate as the lock opened and fell off. "The ultimate skeleton key."

We walked in and to our surprise, we saw somebody walking around the front entrance. It was a woman, black hair with orange fur. She was dressed in some kinda grey jumpsuit. "Excuse us, miss?" Dinky asked.

The woman reacted and turned around… I nearly dropped my Keyblade. Her face was pale like death, eyes were hollow, and her chest had this device that pulsated darkness all around it. "What is that?!" Scootaloo yelled.

"I've never seen anything like that, I don't know if that's a person or a Nobody!" I replied, shaking… if that is a person, then that machine is messing with them. Is that why the Nobodies were taking people? For this?! I looked up and she was walking towards us slowly. I lunged forward, jabbing my Keyblade into the machine over her heart, slowly I turned it and I saw the machine come apart at the seams. When I pulled it out, the machine fell off completely and the woman fell to the ground. I lifted her up and to my relief she was breathing and the color was returning to her face. "Thank goodness."

"Zeke, what was that?" Button asked.

"Keyblades have amazing powers, even the heart will do what they command. I think that machine was some kinda lock, keeping her heart in darkness against their will. I freed it."

"When will she wake up?" Rumble asked.

"Soon hopefully. Life will be different for her, but at least she's alive."

"This doesn't look good, you don't think this was ground zero, do you?" Button asked.

"This event might prove that right, but that also means whoever is behind this, is somewhere in that castle" The four of them looked at the castle doors, the looks on their faces were a mix of fear, anger, and justice. "You all want to head in, right?"

"If we don't, whoever is in there might get away. Plus, more people like her could be in there. We just gotta do it now." Scootaloo said.

"Fine," I said, placing the woman on a bench. "But no matter what, you four just take on the small frys and I'll handle the snakes head."

Opening the door, we all walked at a fast pace through the castle. The fact that nothing was in the castle made us more nervous than at ease, only dust and cobwebs along side the decorative antiques the lines the sides of the hallway. We opened every door we came across and still nothing, not even any other people like that woman. "I don't like this." I said.

"Same." They all said simultaneously.

"You don't think they left?" Dinky asked.

"Doubt it, I think whoever this is… they might be expecting us."

Hours of searching lead us to the doors of the throne room. Upon opening the doors we were greeted by pods that looked like flowers. There were five, all empty. "What are these?"

"Not sure, something is off."

"Bravo." Someone behind us said, We turned around and saw a man in a black bear mask and red lab coat standing at the doorway. "You five have come quite a ways."

"So you're the one behind the Nobodies?"

"Yes, it was tricky, but after several hundred quick experiments I realized what needed to be done." He pulled out a glass jar, holding a small pink heart. "Lacking feelings makes it easier to drown out the screams of the test subjects. I also saw you take my prized invention off of subject T-979."

"You survived the Keyblade War, why keep bringing out more darkness?"

"Because it's fun. All worlds were once one and now they all shine as stars within the darkness of the night sky!"

I flung my Keyblade at him, cutting his face and striking the wall behind him. "I grew up with people like you." I summoned the X-blade back to , taking a battle ready stance. "And quite frankly, I always felt someone needs to teach you the meaning of **_Fear._** "

I lunged forward, he pulled out a sword to defend, but I tossed it out of his grip with one swing and kept attacking as fast as I could. He seemed able to summon swords without end, yet I either blocked or deflected all of them. I continually fought, landing blows as fast as I was capable. Scootaloo, Dinky, Button and Rumble tried to help as much as they could, but this bastard summoned swarms of Nobodies to keep them busy in the hallway. We each managed to land blows on one another, cuts slicing old scars on my body. Each cut he made somehow made me feel more alive, stronger… HaPPy!

I was lost in the fight, I found myself enjoying the life or death battle, but I knew it couldn't end, nothing good ever does! "I sAy wE End tHiS!" I yelled, and let my darkness flood me! The shock wave tossed my nameless opponent across the room and against the wall. The power was INFINITE! And I loved all of it! A quick look behind me revealed that Xehanort's Guardian was floating behind me. I smiled and in a flash, appeared over the Nobody and had the Guardian hold him by the throat. "It'S bEEn FuN, BUt nOw iT's tIMe To saY FAreWeLl."

Crack.

As his limp body fell to the ground, a darkness began to consume it and soon there was no proof he was ever here other than his heart in the jar. As my high from the fight began to come down and my dark power subsided I began to realize how I was acting… How I was talking… At that moment I acted no different than the rest of my family. As the last of the darkness left me and the Guardian faded into mist I collapsed onto the floor, crying. This was why I prefered not to fight, fighting brings out my true nature, the beast I cage, the Demon in my heart. 

* * *

I woke up in a large bedroom, decorated like the sun itself lived here. I realized this must be Celestia's room, or rather, the Celestia of this world, dimension? Still gotta figure out how I got here. As I tried to move I felt something heavy across my chest and stomach. Looking down, I spotted not one, not two, more than three, SIX anthro pony women hugging me as they slept. What shocked me the most out of was how… close to the skin the blanket was over them, like if they… were… nude…

Now, many men back on earth, especially in my family, would naturally savor this moment if it ever happened to them… I'm not most men… My immediate response was to try and make a break for the window, not caring about the drop since this room clearly isn't on the bottom floor. Yet I found myself unable to move, mainly since they all were hugging me with enough force I might as well be anchored to this bed, so I settled for the only alternative I could think of. A silent scream.


	5. Chapter 5: New Wielders

I sat across from them… all SEVEN of the anthro pony women. Number seven was getting water at the time I woke up. They were fully clothed, finally, and even though I recognized most of them, I let them tell me their names so I didn't stir suspicion. I still couldn't believe the ones I recognized though. Both princess Celestia and Luna, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash… The last two were named Rune Spell, the one I freed from the machine outside the castle, and Hearts Care, otherwise known as Button Mash's mother.

I cleared my throat. "So… why were you all hugging me naked while I was out cold? And how long was I out?" Thank god they have clothes on now.

"Well," Luna started. "You have been out for close to a week, the children freed my sister and I from these strange metal and glass flowers in the dungeon, and managed to get those devices off of the others."

"I was so happy to see my Button." Hearts Care spoke. "When I was dragged away I thought it was the end for me. I can't thank you enough for finding the children and giving them the power to protect."

"Yeah! Scoot's is a tough kid, but a little heat never hurts either." Rainbow blurted.

"They explained everything to us, and I must say I am beyond fascinated such items exist!" Twilight said, curiosity filling her eyes.

"Still not explaining why you were all hugging me naked while I was out." I repeated.

"Well, given the state of our world, we felt it was a good introduction into your reward." Celestia said.

"Reward?"

"It's something that has been law since Luna and I were foals, even when our parents were foals as well. If a hero shall save the kingdom and it's ruler, he is given the princess's hand in marriage."

I nearly fell out of my seat. "What the hell kinda rule is that?!"

"Old and gender specific."

"Look, I helped you, not just out of worry, but it's my job." I summoned the X-blade, to which Twilight responded by pulling out a notepad and started taking notes. "When I took my Keyblade, I accepted the role of Balancer. I keep the worlds in balance, to this world, I created and played a role of hero, but to others I will have to create and play the role of villain."

"Must you?" Fluttershy asked weakly.

"Yes. A world falling into darkness needs light, I will give it light. A world blanketed in light will face it's shadow… I will be that shadow… If I don't, the world will be swallowed into darkness… or corrupt it's light and fall into darkness anyway."

"Does that mean if you create villains to take a world away from darkness you will have to create heros to keep it in the light?" Luna asked.

I looked at her. "I never really thought about it that way."

"Your 'job' is not as black and white as you make it seem." Celestia said. "Even in the darkness of my sister's night, there is light, and in my daylight, there are shadows."

I chuckled. "Guess nothing is ever black and white like that… still… why were all of you naked hugging me if that law only says the princess is offered?"

"Well… as wrong as it sounds we aren't offered, we are flat out given. No return policy or receipt. As for why all of us were with you… it was all Hearts Care's idea really, I'm just surprised everyone agreed."

"Agreed to what?"

"A herd marriage!" Hearts Care shouted.

"A what?"

"Basicly all seven of us are now your wives." Twilight explained.

I blinked. "First off, that's called a harem where I'm from, and second… WHY?!"

"Well… for one, everybody in this castle is literally all that's left…" Luna said, tears trying to form in her eyes. "My travels into the dreamscape have showed me that only fifteen realms of sleep exist… out of millions… only fifteen."

"Luna, you… your serious…" I felt like garbage… worthless. Millions of pony people are gone! BECAUSE OF THAT BASTARD! … "I know they say you can't save them all… but… maybe we can save the ones who survive." They all looked at me. "I know this place, a world, well, more like a town, people who lost their worlds to darkness often find their way there if they didn't get displaced somewhere else, might still have people."

"The point?"

"Well… I don't know if the people who were lost will be able to come back, but this world shouldn't be left empty. If we're able to bring them back, then they will come back, but until then… maybe we can give those that lost their worlds a home."

"I agree, after what we all have been through it would be flat out evil of us to reject those who have also lost everything. But before that, I have a favor of you to ask."

"What is-" I was interrupted by Celestia as she tossed a scroll at my face. I was confused, but when I opened it it became clear and my face turned cherry red. It was a marriage certificate, but with all their names on it already… Wow, these things come ready to add husbands and wives after there are already some there? I looked at all of them, nervously. I always felt good guys should get a fitting reward if they risked their life to save somebody and such, but this… My life will turn from Balance keeper to a harem anime… and it's only been a week… THAT I WAS OUT COLD FOR THE MAJORITY OF! "I… I need to think for a while."

"Take your time, there is no rush." I left the certificate on the table and left the room. I grew up with the idea of a Disney family, but seeing my own families true nature made me never want one, despite, corny enough, being a dad was more a dream of mine than anything.

My own dad wasn't too bad… if you like a retired hitman that every time you set foot in the door you gotta dodge a knife being thrown at you. My mom was only slightly better, she at least used rubber bullets. They never wanted to hurt me, really, it's just how they are. A family of criminals and psychopaths gives you quite the personality. They are nice people, good people if you look past their combined body counts.

I found myself in what looked like a dining hall of sorts, Dinky and Button were at a large table with some other kids, one I recognized, the other was fuzzy and two were babies. "Zeke!" Dinky said, running up and hugging me around my waist. "You're awake!"

"Yeah, and I kinda wish I didn't go out cold so I can say I never saw what I saw."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Who are those two and the babies?"

"Oh, that's Snails and Diamond Tiara. They had those machines on them too! Though Diamond Tiara hasn't said much since she had it removed. The babies are Pound and Pumpkin Cake."

I looked at Diamond Tiara for a while… she looked like a sad, wet, kicked puppy. "So what have you all been doing while I was out?"

"Training, exploring the castle, looking around the city. Ever since you beat that guy controlling the Nobodies they haven't been showing up at all."

"Mind if I talk to Diamond Tiara and Snails for a while?" Dinky nodded and let me take a seat next to Tiara and across from Snails. "So… you two know Dinky and them?"

"Yes sir!" Snails said. "We used to hang out from time to time before those Nobodies showed up."

"Nice, and what about you Diamond Tiara?"

She glanced at me for a while before speaking. "I was… a bully."

"Was is who you were, who are you now then?"

"... Pathetic…"

"And why do you think that's what you are?"

"The whole reason that crazy person kept me around for so long was because he told me that my heart dark… that I could be like him." I remained silent and Diamond Tiara took the hint to keep talking. "After he put me in a cell, I reflected a lot on my life… and he wasn't wrong. If I kept up like that then If I was just a few years older and crueler, I would have turned out just like him. He asked me if I wanted to help him, to rip people's hearts out and drown them in darkness… I just cried til he left."

"Go on."

"He ripped out my parents hearts, my best friend's heart, and turned them into Nobodies. Right in front of me."

"What happened to their hearts?"

"He just let them float off into the sky."

"... Then they might be out there."

"You're just saying that."

"Look, a person can come back if their heart is free and their Nobody has been destroyed. Where they come back though… I'm not sure. Guess it's wherever the two reunite."

"But…"

"But what?"

"I just wanna find Silver Spoon."

"Why don't you want your parents?"

"My mom is the whole reason I acted rude to others… in her eyes if you weren't a person of high standing you were worthless. My dad mostly ignored me in favor of business. The few times we did talk it was just to give me my allowance to spend on whatever while he was away."

"Well… I can understand bad family. Thought my parents were alright, my aunts, cousins, uncles, they were horrible."

"How so?"

"I was four when I met my grandpa for the first time I can remember. He was always angry, he stabbed my dad, his own son, in the arms because he didn't tell me what the "family business' was yet."

Diamond Tiara, Snails, Button, and Dinky all looked at me shocked. "That's uh, pretty bad."

"That's nothing. When I was ten I met my cousin, Victor, for the first time. He was from my mom's side of the family, he murdered a guy right in front of me. Then another, and another… and four more after that. Long story short I know seven ways to kill a person and dispose of the body."

"What kind of family do you come from?!"

"Criminals, hitmen, murderers, psychopaths, sociopaths, drug dealers, and everything inbetween. That's my family. Out of all of them… I was the only one who never did anything wrong, so I was the black sheep in the family."

"How did you not turn out like the rest of them?"

"Not sure… Never really thought about it, maybe I was destined to be what I am now."

'Well… how does this relate to me?"

"Cause even though my family can be summarized as evil, I know them, they are still people. Cousin Victor will drop anything to chase an ice cream truck, grandpa loves to watch the sunset, and my mom and dad kept away from how dark my family really was for years. As evil as they may be, they are still people. And if my family can have nice and fun qualities, then people like your parents can have them too, plus with the world the way it it they might change and be better."

"Maybe… so… you married to those seven?"

I almost fell out of my seat. "I uh, haven't signed anything yet. Kinda want to think it over and I guess get to know them all."

"You gonna give them Keyblades?"

"Sooner or later I guess… you and Snails can get them now though."

Snails practically jumped over the table in excitement. I laughed a little and Called the Keyblade that chose Snails. I didn't recognize it, but the name that came to mind was Aubade. I gave it to Snails and he and Button started practicing nearby. I looked and Diamond Tiara and wondered what kind of Keyblade would choose her. Calling her Keyblade proved… stubborn to say the least. I know it chose her, but it didn't want to come. Finally, that flash of light appeared and it was another Keyblade I didn't recognize… The oddest part was _that I couldn't hear it say it's name._

When I handed it to Diamond Tiara, it glowed a little as she took it. "What's it called?"

"It didn't say."

"It didn't say? Keyblades have minds of their own?"

"They choose their wielders, I just summon them for you."

"So it's nameless?"

"No name." I said, shrugging.

"No Name… I kinda like that." She said as she looked at it for a while. "Wonder who had this before me?" 

* * *

After a small meal I met back up with the girls in Celestia's room. I was still thinking about the whole marrying them thing. Any other brony would have written their name down in blood if they were in my shoes. I don't think I can get out of this, so I can try and make the best of an unusual situation.

I explained that I won't just sign and marry them without knowing them, so we decided that I would spend a week with each to get to know each of them. The order was going to be random, names written on paper and pulled out of my pocket after. We would start that tomorrow, since it was actually a monday tomorrow… I've never even been on a date, now I gotta got on seven week long dates with seven different women… this shit never happened to Sora, save for fanfiction, but I that's irrelevant.

Now, I was ready to give them all Keyblades, best they get them now and train some with them. First up was Celestia, and as I called the Keyblade that chose her I felt an odd rush of power as I Keyblade that appeared was. In my opinion, one of the hardest ones to get in the game of Birth By Sleep… Royal Radiance. I felt a little jealous, but shrugged it off.

Twilight was next, calling her Keyblade was easy. It was one I'd never seen before. It's handle was something like a pen, with ink flowing out to form the hand guards, the blade was pages of blank paper, and the top was an open book with three colored tabs sticking out of the pages near the book's end. The keychain was an open book and the name it gave me was Knowledge Seeker.

Rune Spell got a strange one, it was another one I had never seen. It looked like it was made from stone and the top of the blade was decorated with three ruin marks. The Keychain was a small blank stone rectangle and the name it spoke was Old Magic.

Fluttershy… I wasn't all that surprised with the one she got, but it was the weakest Keyblade to ever exist as far as I know… Sweet Memories. Kinda makes sense though, a Keyblade that doesn't add to attack for a person that doesn't fight.

Luna was eager to receive hers. What appeared was another I didn't know by it's appearance alone, but I knew it was from 358/2 days. Darker Than Dark… Felt a little ironic she would get a Keyblade with that name.

Rainbow Dash was contemplating what Keyblade she would get, and I was kinda with her on it. The fastest flier in Equestria, what Keyblade would choose her? I recognized the Keyblade instantly, Fairy Stars, an early get in Birth By Sleep. Rainbow was disappointed in the name, but at least it matched her mane?

Lastly was Hearts Care, the one who came up with the idea for this 'herd marriage'. God what Keyblade has chosen her? I nearly dropped my jaw at what appeared, I wasn't even sure how? This was Sora/Roxas specific… right… Two Become One.

"What's so special about it?" Hearts Care asked.

"Well… I can't really explain. But it's name says it all just about." I never played Final Mix, so I really didn't know anything. There's a lot I still don't know and perhaps I should consult an expert about this.

"So then, are these just going to be for show or are we going to learn how to use these?" Celestia asked, waving her Keyblade around like a rapier.

"Sure, let's head to wherever the guards used to practice, should be plenty of room there."

The rest of the day was all of us, save for Fluttershy who just watched and looked after the Cake Twins, practicing and training with their Keyblades. I was rather proud when Button managed to knock Celestia on her butt, we all had a good laugh at her expense. She just shrugged it off and we continued late into the night.

After Luna raised the moon and Celestia lowered the sun, we all went to be, where I found myself yet again being hugged by them all… at least they have clothes on this time...


	6. Chapter 6: Date Week

Day 1

The date week started with Twilight, least that was how it was supposed to start.

I was waiting outside the castle when all seven of them came out, dressed up in… well, I can only call them date clothes. "I thought it was Twilight's week?" I asked.

"Well," Luna started. "Well all figured since we all are gonna be a herd, we might as well get to know everyone. So we all got dressed up."

"What about the kids?"

"They're coming with us." Fluttershy said. It was then that I realized she was carrying the twins in a baby backpack… that's way to freaking cute.

Not even a second and the kids all came running out. "Are you sure it's alright to come with you guys?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"I don't really mind. Kinda feels like a family trip more than a date, but I guess we are a family now."

"Sounds about right." Rune said. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking… off world."

They all gasped. "Another world!" Twilight shouted. "Oh, all the unknown knowledge!"

"Egghead." Rainbow muttered. "So what world you got in mind?"

"Did any of you pack swimsuits?"

"Little forward, aren't you?" Celestia said.

"Nice try. I was gonna take us to a place where we could have a nice dinner, but now that the kids are coming along, a beach sounds more fun."

"Fair enough. Come on then, let's all pack something… 'suitable'."

The kids and them left to get something to change into. I wasn't an idiot, Celestia is probably gonna have them all get swimsuits that are revealing. Men on this world must have either been clueless or dumb… or both… I felt my darkness pulsate… Someone's here.

The kids and girls came back with a large backpack, and some smiles… save for Fluttershy who was just blushing. Knew it. "Alright then, Dinky, the twins are riding in your glider."

"What, why?" She asked.

"Your glider is more like a gummi ship, it will be safer for the babies in there… which reminds me, we'll have to try and find a gummi ship."

"What's a gummi ship?" Scootaloo asked.

"Basically, it's a spaceship, but more… magic based rather than science." I lifted up the X-blade, and thought of that place, that peaceful playground of a world… Destiny Island. The portal opened in front of us and everyone pulled out their gliders.

Dinky took the twins in her glider/gummi ship and flew in first, followed by Scootaloo, Button, and Rumble. The others quickly learned how to make their Keyblades into gliders. Diamond Tiara's was in the styles of Ventus's, but the stand was a clock, and the minute and hour hands were the blades… or wings?

Snails glider looked kinda like a gold bicycle version of Terra's… there were even pedals and wheels too. Ruin's was similar to Buttons, only looking like it was made from a single carved rock. Luna's looked like a crescent moon, with only a foot rest on one end and a grip little above the middle to hold onto… so another unique one. Celestia's was much like my own glider, only gold and blue… and with a chair? Or throne? That's… odd to say the least. Rainbow's turned into a pair of metal wings that floated just above her own, and flapped when her wings flapped. That's just plain cool.

Twilight's was… another Ven style, but it looked like a book… that's literally what it looks like… Do these things take form based on their wielders? That would make sooo much more sense than that's just how their glider forms look. Fluttershy's was like Dinky's, it looked like a gummi ship, but big enough to hold four people… it was in the shape of a tree, three holes in the trunk for others and the driver's seat seemed to be a beehive in the leaves… least the tree roots form a tip and two branched make it look like it has wings. Heart's Care's looked… unique in it's own way. It was a small Ven style glider with two floating handles for steering, and it had what looked like some kinda blaster floating around her.

"This is cool" Hearts Care said.

"Just fly right into that portal and keep a straight course. I'll be right behind you guys."

They all took off, one after another until I was the only one left. I summoned my armor, then my Keyblade, and threw it into an empty shop window… where that guy from my dream walked out. "How did you know I was there?" He asked.

"My darkness reacted not long after the others went to get some swim suits. I sent a few Shadow heartless to snoop around in the shadows and they found you."

"Purebloods… Not my cup of tea when it came to Heartless."

"Who are you… and what are you?"

"My name, when I was human, was Core… and I am the first born Emblem Heartless."

"Let me guess, you lost your heart avenging someone?"

He staggered. "How?"

"When I first met you, you seemed smart… the kinda smart you become from a stupid mistake."

"I lost my wife to a Pureblood mass attack… you're carrying her Keyblade."

I looked at the X-blade… "She was the protector of Kingdom Hearts?"

"A heart unlike any other, completely at balance with it's own darkness. This was why she could wield the X-blade, and why hearts of equal light and darkness must be poured together to forge it… Your heart isn't all that different. A strong light, keeping a terrible darkness at bay."

"So why are you here?"

"To warn you. Before you came along, I was in complete control of the Heartless, now that you come here and have control over them as well… they will consume one of us, the one with the weaker heart."

"You're already a Heartless."

"True, but my heart was only the… prototype, the first test before Emblem Heartless became more common than Purebloods. Because of that, I retained my memories… and intelligence."

"... What about your Nobody?"

"No idea where he ran off to. Doesn't matter anyway. Just remember, now that you're here, we both are running on a time limit. My advice, find someone who can land the killing blow… I sure wish I did." With that, he opened a portal of darkness and jumped into it.

I stood there for a while… After this week, I gotta find that Huxley guy.

I arrived at the beach, and was met with a splash of ocean water thrown at my face. "What took you so long?" Twilight asked, holding bubbles of sea water in her magic aura.

I got off my glider and shook the water off my armor before disbanding it. "Just making sure everything was safe." I replied, and nearly fell over. Luna, Celestia, and Hearts Care were all wearing pink swimsuits that… only covered the parts that needed to be covered…

"Getting rosy cheeked?" Celestia teased. I knew this was coming, but still… were they really that… curvy…

I shook my head. "N, never mind that. How's the beach so far?"

"It's amazing!" Dinky yelled from the water. "I've only ever swam at Ponyville's lake or swimming pool."

"I for one am loving this sun, and I don't need to move it!" Celestia said. Tracing her hands down her body…

I shook my head again. Damn it! How many years of sex appeal experience does she have?! I looked out to the others. Snails and Button just wore regular swim trunks, Dinky, Scootaloo, and Diamond Tiara all wore full body childrens swimsuits. Fluttershy was wearing a green full body swimsuit and playing with the twins, and Twilight was wearing a blue one. Ruin was in a bikini that at least covered more than just an inch of skin, and Rainbow was wearing a Wonderbolts outfit. Well, I think that can count?

"So, where's your swimsuit Zeke?" Hearts care asked.

"I don't swim, nore do I like being naked."

"Oh, don't be like that. Let's see your abs!"

"No."

"Zeke~" Celestia mused, she somehow got behind me and grabbed my arms. "We outnumber you~" With that she tore my only shirt I had with me in half. I tried to grab it, but she yanked it, and a look of regret washed over her face… Damn it, she saw!

I ran off to the other side of the island. I made it to the area full of those coconut trees and took a seat under one of them. I looked down at my chest, and saw it… The words "Failed Product" burned into my skin. The scars I don't care about, never have… this was personal though. Damn Josh.

"Zeke?" I looked up and saw Celestia standing some feet away. "Zeke I, I didn't know."

"Never told. Not even my parents know about this."

I felt her take a seat next to me. We just sat there for what felt like ages in a heavy silence. "How did that happen?" She finally asked.

"You know about how screwed up my family is, right?" She nodded." Well, my Uncle Josh is in charge of everything. He decides who kills who, who does what, everything wrong with the world, he has a part in it. I was sixteen and it was a family reunion, which for us was placing bets at an underground fight club, dog fights, or something like those. Uncle Josh knew I didn't take part in the family and what they did, so he knocked me out when the party really started, otherwise known as the cops showing up, and dragged me off somewhere. When I woke up this was branded on my chest.

"He told me it was a reminder that unless I prove him wrong, he'd deal with me like any other defective product is dealt with. If it wasn't for… me getting the X-blade and leaving, I'd be dead sooner or later."

Celestia wrapped her arms around me, some tears in her eyes. "Even with death hung over your head, you refused to take a dark path if it meant living. Not many would do that."

"I always figured someone in the family was gonna kill me. I never expected to escape it though."

"They say 'with friends like these, who needs enemies'. But for you, your family is both friend and enemy. I'm surprised you gave us a chance."

"I always wanted a family of my own, people who were innocent, kind, and strong. Strong enough to be on the side of justice that went against the darkness I grew up in."

I felt Celestia kiss my cheek. That surprised me. "Now you do. Darkness and light do have to be kept in balance, but there is sometimes darkness gives birth to light. You are proof of that."

"Corny, but it did make me feel better."

She kissed my cheek again. "I'll get you the spare shirt I brought for you."

The rest of the day at the beach was well spent, we all managed to catch fish, crabs, clams, and we had an amazing fire to cook them on. We even found a Sea Gull egg, which was also eaten. When we got back home Celestia and Luna quickly changed the day from night and we all went to bed. Again I found myself being hugged my all of them, Celestia in particular trying to use me as a body pillow. I wouldn't have mind all that much… if she didn't leave her 'swimsuit' on… God why is she so soft…

Day 2

The next morning I woke up and only Celestia was in bed, still hugging me like a body pillow with her chest squeezed against me… DAMN HORMONES! I managed to sneak out of bed, thankfully she has no iron grip, and walked into the dining room where I saw Twilight reading over some books. "Hey Twi."

She looked up at me. "Oh, morning Zeke, you're up early."

"Must be if Celestia is still asleep." Twilight laughed at that. "So what are you doing? And where is everyone else?"

"Hearts Care and Rune and teaching Rainbow and Luna to cook, Fluttershy is watching over the Twins, and I'm here just reading over some old favorites of mine from the Canterlot library. I waited a solid five minutes for the librarian before remembering…"

I took a seat next to Twilight. "Something bothering you?"

"Sorta… Spike would have loved that beach."

Spike… right, that baby dragon… "He get taken too?"

"Don't know. I sent him up north to the Crystal Empire, with by brother and sister in law, hoping that it would be safe for him there. When Luna said that only fifteen dreamscapes were on Equestria… I hatched him from an egg, I treated him like a little brother, but always thought of him like a son… I just hope he's alive somehow."

"Where is the Crystal Empire?"

"Train tracks heading north go right there, why?"

"I wanna take a look. Even if nothing is there, it might help."

"Can I come with you?"

"Spike is your son, it would be cruel of me to say no. Got get some winter clothes, cold north here we come."

My armor was getting covered in frost with how cold it was out here. Now I know how Ventus felt when Xehanort froze him solid. Twilight said by train it would have taken a day or two, but our gliders move faster than a train, so it only took us a few hours. To my surprise there was a large bubble looking thing keeping a large patch of earth green and looking like it was mid-spring. "That it?"

"Yes, it is!" Twilight replied from her 'glider'. How is she even holding onto that thing? We landed inside the bubble and the warmth immediately was a relief to me. Keyblade armor is not weather resistant. "Where is everyone?" Twilight asked as we looked around.

"This place looks nothing like Equestria, it's untouched, undamaged." There was only some dust on the roads and the houses. "It's like everyone vanished."

We headed for the palace, which was hard to miss, and we spotted the Crystal Heart, spinning in that stand thing it floats in. "This doesn't make sense. The Crystal Empire is kept safe by the citizens and their love and happiness. If they aren't here, then how is the heart even functioning?"

"... I wonder?" Summoning the X-blade, I pointed it at the Crystal Heart. Soon enough, a ray of light shot from the Keyblade into the heart and the sound of a lock's tumblers clicking echoed as the heart glowed with a blinding light. When it faded, the Crystal Heart was more… shiny, and see through. Just looking at the thing made me feel… happy.

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"Each world has Keyhole, only a Keyblade can lock it, or open it. Some need special items are are in special places where they reveal themselves. The Crystal Heart was a host for the keyhole," I looked right at the heart. "Isn't that right?"

"That's right Keybearer." A feminine voice said from the heart itself. "Been a long time since I've had the pleasure of speaking to one of your kind."

"Wait, what's going on?" Twilight asked confused.

"Simple, The Crystal Heart had the world's keyhole, but it's still a heart. Put two and two together." Twilight was blank. "I found it odd that such a relic was just used as a weather machine and a shield, it had to have more potential than that. I was right when the Keyhole was [i]Unlocked[/i] by my Keyblade." I pointed at the heart. "It was made by a Keyblade master, predating the Keyblade war, right?"

"Correct also." The heart responded.

Good, I was spitballing there honestly. "So tell me, you're not just a device that runs on love to protect, what are you?"

"I am an interface device developed by The Master of Masters in his early years to attempt to create a link between the world and Kingdom Hearts. After the war, the world I was on utilized me to keep them safe from harm and my primary functions have been locked away until now."

"Secondary functions obviously are protection, so what's your primary?"

"I am a direct link into the world's heart, feeding off the light to protect all the world and keep the Heartless away. Security systems and proper functionality have been reestablished and I now have full ability to protect Equestria and return the Crystal Empire to it's original purpose."

"What was that?"

"A training ground for the strongest of Keyblade wielders, and a council space for the Master of Masters and other Union leaders."

"Wait… then the Crystal Empire isn't the real name of this place?"

"Correct, before renovations and until two hundred generations ago, the Crystal Empire was known as Daybreak Town, it was renamed after the crystals in the area were utilized to replace old buildings and thus, a new name soon followed."

"Zeke, what's this all even mean?" Twilight asked.

I couldn't stop laughing. "It means everything! Twilight, we are standing on the ground, the very land of Keyblade wielders were trained and taught how to defend the worlds! How to… EVERYTHING! I, I never imagined it survived. I thought it was swallowed by darkness long ago, before the war."

"How do you know so much about this place, and about all that came before?"

"I… I have no idea. I don't even know what Daybreak Town was before the heart spoke it, It's like memories that aren't mine have flooded in! This is amazing! Whose memories are these?!"

"Mine actually." The heart replied. "Seemed you should know about a few things, a reward for returning me, and now Daybreak town, to it's original purpose."

"Alright, nice, not gonna get mad you used my brain like a USB, but here's a question for you, what happened to everyone here?"

"Emergency protection protocol, my shields were failing against the threat, so I sent them to the safety of the other worlds."

"So Spike is alive!? Cadence and Shining Armor too?!"

"The three that helped save me from Sombra? Yes, I made sure to send them away to the safest world I knew of. Twilight Town, very lovely from what the old world travelers and Keyblade wielders have spoken when I was first in use."

Twilight was in tears. "They are alive. They are alive!"

I opened a portal and immediately ran into it. I gotta find that dragon for Twilight. I didn't even equip my armor, so the ride was even less enjoyable than when I had it on. I was tossed and bangged against the walls like… well, my last metaphor. When I was spit out I hid hard against a wall. "Ouch…" I groaned, cursing my impulsive stupidity.

I managed to crawl and use a trash can to help support me as I tried to stand. That was the dumbest thing I've done so far. I shook off the numbness and minor pain and walked out the alleyway I was in. When I got out I found myself entering the downtown area of Twilight Town. People walked and shopped as they most likely did everyday. It can't be that hard to find a purple dragon kid and two pony people walking around.

I figured the best place to start was with the store owners. "Excuse me, miss?" I asked, approaching the candy store. She looked… younger than in the game.

"Yes? Anything you need?" She replied.

"I'm looking for some people, Spike, Shining Armor, and Cadence. Know anyone with those names?"

"Yes, little Spike is a regular customer. His aunt and Uncle work the store across from me, but it's closed now. Think I heard Spike talk about taking a trip to Sunset Terrance."

"Thank you mam." If memory serves me right, I can reach there through the underground tunnels, a train ride will be faster, and less confusing though… Stupid! I have a glider! I took a quick look around and made sure no one was around and summoned my glider and flew off, following the train towards what I guessed was the right way.

Luck was on my side as I found myself at the Sunset Station, where a pink, purple, and albino trio were walking towards. "Hey!" I caught their attention, which they seemed surprised and Shining armor took a defensive stance I jumped of the glider and onto the ground in front of them. "Who are you?" Shining Armor asked.

"Zeke. Shining Armor, Cadence, and Spike, right? Course you are, you three stick out like coffee in a white floor carpet. Look, I can get you three home." Before they even spoke, I kept going. "Look, Twilight thinks you all were dead-"

"Twilight's alive?!" Spike asked.

"Yes, and I kinda left her suddenly without an explanation after we found out from the Crystal Heart. So do you wanna leave now, or pack some stuff then go?"

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Shining armor asked.

"Really, you're gonna pull that card?" He just glared at me. "Fine." I opened another portal, this one back to the Crystal Empire and stuck my head in. "TWILIGHT! GET OVER HERE!" I shouted. Wasn't sure that would even work, but once it opens she should know what to-

Twilight came through the portal on her glider faster than I'd ever gone on mine before. As she jumped off she froze when she spotted her family. "S-spike, Cadence, Shining Armor!" She cried as they all ran into one large group hug. I let them sit there for as long as they needed. I let myself look at the sun in the distance, it was peaceful here…

When I find Huxley, I'm gonna kick his ass.

When they got home, we all threw a party, and everyone moved from Canterlot to the Crystal Empire, mainly because it didn't look run down, and it would be a good place to bring people for the future rebuilding.

It was… awkward to say the least when Celestia told them about… well,the herd marriage… Cadence was happy, but I think Shining Armor was planning my death when he was told, all I can say is, good luck. My cousins and did many similar things as games so it's just a game to me if he tries to kill me.

I gave them each Keyblades as well, for obvious reasons. They were all ones I never saw before. Spike's looked like it was made from green fire, and the top held the dragons head, spitting out the fire. It's keychain was a burning scroll and was called, Tame Beast. Cadence's was very… her, to put it into words. The base was a heart, the blade wasn't very long, and looked like it was made of clouds, and the top held a drawn bow and arrow. It was named Love's Call and the keychain was a heart.

Shining Armor's looked the most like a sword, kinda like a thin version of the Kingdom Key only the base was blue, the blade a lighter blue, and the top had a star on it. The keychain was a small gold star and it's name was [url= wiki/Starlight]Starlight[/url].

That night we helped the kids pick out new bedrooms, and found a baby crib for the twins so they could sleep in our bedroom. As we all settled down for the night, Shining Armor came up to be outside the bedroom door. "So… you're engaged to them?" He asked.

"Some old law. Wasn't intentional, but I don't think I could get out of it."

"You all… do anything?"

"What? No!"

He smiled at me when I said that. "Cadence owes me a hundred munny then."

"It shouldn't even be me you should be having this conversation with by the way.."

"And why's that?"

"Cause Hearts Care is the one who suggested, and got everyone to agree to the idea, and Celestia, if yesterday proves anything, might turn them all into… Well, her swimsuit left little to the imagination."

"Oh, so she wore the once Cadence gave her."

"Should have known. So what's the threat?"

"No threat, just a warning. Cadence is REALLY happy about this, so expect some… lewdness from those seven. I don't even think Fluttershy is safe."

"I'll keep that in mind." I opened the door… and closed it.

"What?"

"If you value the image of your sister's innocence, you will keep this door closed." I walked away and crashed in one of the guest bedrooms, locking it with my X-blade for safe measure. Not even five minutes after I hit the bed, I could hear Shining Armor and Twilight screaming, and Cadence shouting at Shining Armor.

"SHINNY! THIS WAS MEANT FOR ZEKE! NOW YOU SLIPPED ON THE LUBE!"

I warned the idiot.

Day 3

I woke up in the kitchen for some reason. My back was killing me! I managed to stand up, my back aching the whole time. "How the heck did I get here?"

"Morning fiance." I heard Luna say from Behind me. She was cooking with Rune and Hearts Care.

"How did I get here?"

"Scootaloo and the kids told us how to unlock things with the Keyblades. You did not wake up so the three of us dragged you here… We were gonna put you in the dining hall, but we ended up dropping you here and started cooking."

Traders. "Well I'm sore from that 'trip'. You three drop me of something?"

"Four times." Hearts Care said. "Almost down the stars too."

"I must have been out."

"Well, I did use some magic to keep you asleep." Luna admitted. "We were gonna surprise you."

"That surprise isn't related to what went on with Twilight last night is it?"

They chuckled. "I can't believe she went along with that." Rune said.

"Be glad you left after that glance Zeke," Luna started. "Sister was going along with it too, and she is… forceful, when it comes to lovers."

I was blushing red. "The events at the beach said it all."

"Head into the dining hall, breakfast will be ready soon."

I walked into the dining hall and saw Shining Armor and Twilight… sitting as far away from each other as possible. I took a seat next to Spike. "So, adjusting well?"

"Doing good, though I think Twilight Town heard the screams from last night." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't doubt it. So you make any friends?"

"Yeah, his name is Seifer. We're about the same age and he's a really good fighter. Made the adjustment to living in Twilight Town easier."

Seifer? Wasn't he kinda a jerk/like ten years older than spike? "How old are you?"

"Ten, why?"

He did say they were the same age… something's not adding up here. Maybe it's… no… I don't get it. " I was curious." How can Seifer be ten years old? What's going on here? Or over there?

"So, how'd you get your Keyblade? Scootaloo and the others were telling me some really cool things about you none stop last night." Spike asked, snapping me out of my thought.

"Oh… Not really a story there. My world was falling into its own darkness, someone offered me a way out and I took it."

"Where the Nobodies responsable?"

"No."

"Then what was it?"

"... It was… doesn't matter. All I know is that I'm not the only one to escape."

"Really, anyone you know?"

"I don't think so, but I was told about a guy, his name's Huxley. He's on some other world and I gotta try and find him sooner or later."

"He have a Keyblade like yours?"

"From what I've heard he does have a Keyblade, not sure which though?"

After breakfast Luna asked for a one on one battle. I accepted because I wanted to see how strong she is. We stood across from one another, both our Keyblades drawn. "Why do you want a one on one battle?" I asked.

"To prove that I am worthy of this gift you have given me." I was speechless. "I have made mistakes in the past, and I need to prove that I can handle whatever it takes. I will not fall back into darkness."

She's talking about Nightmare Moon… "Fair enough. Just remember, no holding back."

I quickly ran up to her and lunged forward. Luna dodged and attempted a side sweep, but I blocked, and on her counter I struck and she was on the ground. She grunted, but jumped back up and started swinging at me. I dodged them with ease, save for one thing I forgot. They can use magic. She used her Keyblade and her own magic and cast a spell that lifted me up and tossed me wherever she swung her Keyblade at. It was at this point I equipped my armor.

I realized I needed a trump card, something she won't expect… Oh DUH! I summoned a few Shadow Heartless and they kept her distracted long enough for me to land another blow. We continued like this for a while, she wasn't easing up, and neither was I. Eventually, we both charged at each other and our Keyblades met in a clash that sent a shockwave that broke a few windows.

That was it. We both dropped in exhaustion. "That… was good." I said, winded.

"I have been in many battles. You… are the first I have met that has… matched me." She replied, tired like me.

"Feel… better?"

"Yeah. I feel… confident." I chuckled. "What? What is so funny?"

"The last time the X-blade clashed like that, it broke, and nearly blew up a planet."

"Oh…"

"Relax. It was incomplete, and unstable. But it was still powerful. Took the hearts of Three wielders to pull it off, but this is the real deal. It's safe."

"Good. Can, can you come closer?"

"Uh, sure?" I leaned closer to Luna, to which she grabbed my head and planted a kiss on my lips, and held it for a solid three minutes. I was stupefied, this was my first kiss. When she finally let go, we both were even more breathless that previously. "That, uh… That was a first for me."

"Same." She admitted. "I am glad to have a fiance that can match me in battle."

I laughed. "Never thought I'd be anyone's fiance. Did… Celestia tell you?"

"Yes, about your mark… and that Josh. May he be rotting in hell."

"You kidding. He gets sent there he'll be running the place before sunset."

"Perhaps you are right. Then may he be sentenced to an eternal punishment as Nobody!"

"That would be worse."

"Yes, but at least he should be one of those thin, skinny ones."

"A Dusk?"

"Yes, May he forever become a Dusk, weak and lacking in real power."

I laughed. "That aside, what do you wanna do now?"

"Is it wrong that I wish to kiss more?"

"If that is what you wish, then shall we find a nice park bench to do the kissing?"

She laughed. "Yes, we shall."

You can guess what Luna and I did the rest of the day til Celestia and Rune found us when the moon was supposed to rise.

Day 4: Contains sauce!

I found myself hugging Rune this morning. After she and Celestia found Luna and I making out on a park bench she asked for a kiss as well. I ended up kissing all seven of them before I went to bed. Is it wrong to say that was the happiest that I've ever slept?

Before I could even move, Rune woke up and was looking at me with a small smile. "Hey."

"Morning. So… what should we do today?"

"I kinda want to stay in bed, but the others are already out."

"Not much of a morning person?"

"I used to work late nights in a bar, morning was my enemy, trying to take me away from sleep."

"Change your opinion not that you're spending time with Celestia?"

"Little. Never imagined to sun to have such huge cans." And just like that, I was out of the bed. "What is with you and talking about sex, and other things like that? You afraid?"

"I… prefer not to discuss it."

"Why? It's natural. None of us would be here is someone didn't screw someone."

"I just… It's awkward for me."

"Well you're marrying us. Seven mares. In my opinion you should have screwed one of us already."

I was out the door within milliseconds.

So it seems Rune has sex on the brain… I hope that bar she worked at wasn't in a strip club. I walked into the dining hall and sat down next to Fluttershy, who was feeding the twins. "How have they been Fluttershy?"

"They're… doing well. I'm happy to be looking after them."

"You must have had practice."

"I took care of all sorts of animals before… but while you were out Button flew me over to my old home… They weren't there… none of them. I was heartbroken none of my animals were anywhere to be found, but when we got back and I heard the twins cry… I just reacted."

"You couldn't tell that, well, you aren't their biological mom. You've been around them ever since I woke up."

"Yeah. I've thought about what it would be like to have children of my own, but my animals and odd jobs took up most of my time. Now these two cuties do that all by themselves." The twins giggled at that.

"Screw." Fluttershy and I jumped when Rune appeared behind us and said that. "It's fun."

"Rune, what the heck? You almost gave Fluttershy a heart attack." To enforce my point, I pointed at Fluttershy who was breathing heavily and clenching her hand over her chest.

"I bet she's soft~"

"What is with you and sex?"

"I…" She looked over at the kids, then whispered into my ear. "I used to do porn as a second job." I slammed my head into the table. That makes SOOOO much sense! She whispered a few more things. "And the money had nothing to do with it. I did it solely for the sex. Can't help it, I'm horny."

"Well I'm not."

"Tell you what, how about a bet?"

"What for?"

"We both have to be honest. First off, if I guess your fetish, then we go like rabbits."

"... Really? Like rabbits?"

"With Fluttershy."

"W-w-w-what?! B-but I!... Uhh… Alright…" Fluttershy stuttered.

Wow… either she really is a push over, or she wants to be on Rune's side in this. "I accept, but if I can guess three of yours, then it's off."

"Deal!" With that, she walked off.

"W… are you really gonna go along with this if she guesses Right, w, we gotta…"

"Relax. She'll never guess."

"What makes you say that?"

"Secret"

This was going on for longer than I thought. It felt like she was going in a random order with each new fetish name. Most of which she had to explain to me what the hell it meant. Half of them sounded made up!

"Futa!" She yelled. Thank god the kids are nowhere near us.'

"No."

"Is it anything oral?"

"No."

"How are you a born male?"

"Genetics."

"You are not human."

"Debatable."

"Ugh!" Rune stormed out of the room frustrated… for the third time today. Fluttershy walked into the room shortly after, looking concerned.

"Zeke, are you telling the truth when she asks you a… fetish?"

"Yes."

"Now I'm curious about it."

"Not gonna tell."

"I know that, but at least give her a clue."

"Fine. But all I can say is that a dirty minded person can't ever really think of it."

"I don't get it."

"That was the point."

The day went on. Even while I was training with the kids she was blurting out fetishes and I said no to all of them. Thank god they didn't know what she was talking about. She was so… quiet before, where did this Rune come from? Maybe she was just readjusting still. Thankfully she took a breather at dinner, I savored the quiet. After dinner she went back at it, reading them off out of some book. Who makes a book about fetishes? Seriously! Equestria has a book about anything don't they…

"How long are you gonna keep at this Rune?" Hearts Care asked. "It may be possible Zeke has no fetish."

"I refuse to believe that. It's either hard to understand, or super kinky!" She replied.

"Day's almost up." I said, laying down on the couch nearby.

"Well you still haven't said any of mine."

"Anything oral, futa, and hyper anything."

She flinched. "H, how did you?"

"You said hyper, futa, and oral more times than anything today."

"Damnit! Well fine then! What is your fetish mister!?"

"It's stupid… and a little embarrassing."

"Oh come on, I walked around all day today blurting out fetishes, then borrowed Cadences personal fetish log!" So that's what that was? "Just say it!"

"...Pregnancy..."

"What?"

"Pregnancy alright!"

They all were silent for a moment. "Well if that's it then get to fucking us!"

I fell off the couch. "It's not that easy." I said, getting up and sitting back down on the couch. "I've seen… stuff in my family that… when sex comes to mind I see that and I... I can't."

"Maybe I can give you a private lesson~"

"Nice try, I still won the bet."

"Crap…"

"But… if you manage to beat me in battle, keep me on the ground for a full minute… I'll accept the offer."

"I better practice with Luna then, she can match you after all." Rune got up and went searching for Luna. It's gonna be a while before she can beat her, we both play a little dirty.

I saw Hearts Care get up and she planted a kiss on my head. "For the record, Button is the result of my pregnancy fetish." With that she walked out, swaying her hips to keep me looking… it worked.

"Well… least I'm not the only one."

Day 5

Today Rainbow wanted to see how well I can handle her in a race, while on our gliders. With the Empire still empty I figured it would be fun and we both sat ready at the starting line, aka the Crystal Heart. "So, any bets?" I asked her.

"Sure… if I win I… get to go to any other world I can to find a better opponent." She smirked.

"Fine, but if I win… you have to wear a maid outfit all day."

"What?! What happened to shy-around-sex-guy?"

"That's not sex, that will just be adorable to see you wearing it."

"Oh you are so losing!"

"Ready!" Cadence said, waving a checkered flag. "Set! GO!"

We both floored it, we were at even paces so far, but it's only part one of the course. We have to race around the Empire three times, and once out in the frozen north. To the old train station and back. So far We were tied, but Dash's glider was unique, so I'm expecting a surprise.

The turns around the edge of the Empire's border proved difficult, especially since Twilight set up magic obstacles we had to avoid. Dash and I barely managed to dodge a magic made purple twister that tried to move in our ways. If that wasn't bad enough the kids learned the Stop spell for their Keyblades yesterday and Celestia was carrying Dinky in the clouds so she could try and shoot us with the spell when we were in a narrow alleyway.

The first lap was done and now things were being added to the course. Luna was now riding clouds and making them shoot Lightning at us. I got hit, and nearly fell off my glider. Thankfully I just spun around and hit some building that didn't actually take any damage. It cost me my tie with Rainbow and I was trying to pick up the pace. Soon the second lap was done and Rainbow had a good lead ahead of me.

I figured as much. Her glider is literally massive metal wings copying the motion of her real ones, not including the boosters at the tips of the wings. When I got back to the heart I knew I wasn't gonna win so I jumped off my glider. And waited for her to get back, which didn't take long.

"Hey, we still have one last lap." She said.

"You do, I have two. I know when I'm beat."

She landed on the ground and her glider disbanded. "Just like that?"

"Well, when going against a team that was all trying to slow us down and the fastest flier in Equestria… I had no chance."

Rainbow smiled. There's some fuel for her ego. "Well you have a point there. After all, no one can beat Rainbow Dash."

That is probably true… I wonder… wasn't the Equestria Huxley was on a parallel version of this one, only with all humans… Lightbulb. "Well I think I know someone who can give you a challenge."

"Who?"

"You'll see." I turned the Glider back into the X-blade and thought about the Equestria I first appeared in. The portal opened and zoomed into it on our gliders, and the trip was fast. We appeared in the castle ruins where I first left this place.

"Hey, this is those castle ruins in the Everfree, what gives?"

"Follow me." Still using our glidrs, we flew over near Ponyville, and landed in the trees just on the edge of Ponyville and the Everfree. What Rainbow saw made her start to tear up.

"This, this is… it's everyone. How?"

"I never said this, but this is the world I first appeared in. Somehow, when I wanted to leave, just wanting a place with some action, I ended up in a parallel version of this one, where I found the kids, then you guys."

"So Keyblades can take you to other versions of a world?"

"I don't think they normally do that. It might just be my X-blade that can do that."

"Why?"

"Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds. It co-exists with it, so it draws power from it."

"Literal heart of ALL worlds then, not just the ones among our stars."

"Seems so I guess. Anyway, can you guess who is here that I want you to meet?"

"... Another me?"

"Exactly. If no one can beat 'The Dash' then maybe another Dash will be able to keep up."

"Oh this has been a dream of mine for years."

It didn't take us long to find Rainbow's human version, she was… surprised to say the least and a little doubtful, but when Keyblades were mentioned…

"Wait, you have a Keyblade like Huxley?" Human Rainbow asked.

"Yeah!" Rainbow summoned Fairy Stars the human one was in awe. "Cool, right?"

"You are so lucky! Huxley won't even tell anyone about his Keyblade."

"Speaking of," I said. "Where is he? I tried finding him a while ago and came up dry."

"Oh, he lives with Twilight over at her library." The human Dash explained.

"Thanks. Dash, have fun. I'll be back later today."

"Kay."

I walked into town and no one even looked at me. It felt kinda nice to walk around people and not stick out. The kids and the girls are alright with the… difference in… well, you know, but I always did wonder how I would look if I looked like them?

It didn't take long to find the giant tree that was the library. I knocked on the door and a human/scaled (I assume) Spike answered. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Zeke. I'm looking for someone named Huxley."

"Why?"

"We have… something in common." I summoned the X-blade and the human/scaled skin Spike called for Twilight.

When she arrived and saw what I was holding she invited me in immediately. "This is so amazing! Two people with Keyblades! The princess is gonna want to know about this."

"Calm down first." I said, sitting on the couch. "First I want to ask some questions. Then, I'll answer some of yours. Deal."

'Yes! Oh thank you, yes!" She sat down on the other side of the couch, holding a notepad and pen. "You first."

"Alright, How long has Huxley been here?"

"Since my brother married Cadence so… several months. Princess Celestia asked me to keep an eye on him. Now, who are you?"

"Zeke."

"How did you get your Keyblade?"

"Same as Huxley. I was… spared from my world's falling and it was given to me."

"Who gave it?"

"Well… The Master." Least that's what Core called God.

"This is so much more than anything Huxley would tell me. How come you're so open about this?"

"I believe in free information. Now, what Keyblade does Huxley have?"

"Well, it looks like yours, but just one of the two that make up the base and middle part."

"The Kingdom Key?"

"That's the name of his Keyblade?"

"Yeah, it's the true form of the Keyblade."

"Fascinating. What was the name of your world?"

"Earth."

"What about those dark portals Huxley travels by?"

"Dark portals… DTD."

"DTD?"

"Door to Darkness. It's a… method of travel only special people can use."

"How do you travel from world to world?"

"Gateways. Special portals only Keyblades can open. To use it though you need either a gummi ship, or be able to turn your Keyblade into a glider."

"Keyblades can change form?"

"Yeah, special keychains can change a Keyblade's form, increasing power and other abilities, or decreasing them. Gliders are how a Keyblade can let you travel to other worlds in The Space Between Worlds."

"Why is your Keyblade so much… bigger?"

I summoned it. "This is the X-blade. It's meant to protect the Heart of all worlds, and it must be forged. The wielder of this Keyblade must keep the worlds in balance, or else darkness will consume them… sooner or later."

"Oh… How did your world fall?"

"... Our own stupidity. We freaked out over some ancient doomsday prophecy and brought upon our own end. It was all a test by The Master. Those that passed, like Huxley and I, were spared the aftermath, those that failed… were left to survive."

"What kind of Master does that to a world?!"

"The kind with a… _God_ complex. So anything else?"

"What's that metal armor sleeve for? It's got a button."

I pushed the button and in a flash of light was in my Keyblade armor. Twilight was amazed. "It's Keyblade armor. It can take hits pretty good, but it can still break. Usually takes another Keyblade wielder to do that from what I know."

"Is it magical?"

"Not sure. I think so since it comes from just a sleeve of metal with a button."

"This has been the most information I ever thought I'd ever learn about Keyblades and other properties of them. The princess will be so thrilled when I send her this information later."

"Glad to have been of assistance."

"So what are you doing here? Other than looking for Huxley."

"That's a long story… Let's just say that a friend wanted to race someone worthy. So we found Rainbow Dash. I imagine the two are racing all over town right now."

"Anyone who challenges Rainbow Dash to a race is in for a workout."

"I should probably go check and make sure they didn't crash into anything actually."

"You'll be back?"

"Yes." I stood up. "It was so nice to meet you, little awkward but still it was a treat. Now I have to…" I looked towards the door and saw a man wearing an Organization XIII jacked and hood. I couldn't make out his face, but I could feel his Keyblade power pouring out from him… Like his Keyblade itself was trying to speak. "You must be Huxley."

"And you are?"


End file.
